


Untitled Ficlet

by Mandibles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek muses on his pack, particularly Boyd.</p><p>Written on my iPod, so nothing too spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

 

There are nights, cold nights when the concrete beneath them seems particularly hard and displeasing, when Derek takes the time to look at his Betas and just … think.

Isaac stays closest to him, curled against his chest do tightly, all Derek can really make out is the mass of curls tucked under his chin. He’s trembling through a cold, through a nightmare, but before Derek can do anything, Erica’s wrapped around him like a security blanket and she has the same effect too. Erica gets her own night terrors, too, which is why she’s always a constant companion to Isaac at night.

And, finally, there’s Boyd, the only Beta our of his sight, the only person he’s ever trusted enough to turn his back to. He feels the length of Boyd’s back along his and finds comfort in the weight, the warmth. He likes the idea that Boyd is looking out for them, all of them, keeping wary watch where even Derek’s eye can’t reach. He protects Derek’s vulnerable back at night while Derek coddles the other two and, well, it’s exactly what he does during the day, isn’t it?

Whether Boyd realizes it or not, he has a true, natural, animalistic sense of wolf and pack that Derek just can’t find in the other two, not yet. They’re still so, so human; it will take them so much longer to reach Boyd’s level of ferocity. Which is why, though he’d never, ever admit it, he has a favorite.

Because Boyd feels like home.

So, while Isaac and Erica cling to him, to each other, Derek reaches back to clutch Boyd’s wrist, squeeze it gently. It’s how he expresses the kind of affection he can’t in the light of day. And though Boyd’s fast asleep, his breath slow and the heartbeat that thumps against his spine, in his hand, calm, Derek’s swears he can feel Boyd ease further just at his touch.

As Derek lets that heartbeat lull him back into slumber, he wonders if it’s a pack thing or simply a  _them_  thing.


End file.
